


Oreos And Rubik's Cubes!

by HipsterInAFlannel



Category: Bo Burnham - Fandom, Left Brain Right Brain - Bo Burnham (Song)
Genre: Annoying and weird, Bo Burnham fanfic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I ship the Brains XD, M/M, Multi, Other, Weird Love, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterInAFlannel/pseuds/HipsterInAFlannel
Summary: What happens when you are packed off to mental hospital against your will, then sign up for a process that split into two very different versions of yourself?Well this the story of what happens to Alex Valentine when that very things happens to them. And you end up getting Right Brain and Left Brain in two different bodies, of course!Join Alex's Right and Left Brains as they adjust to life as separate people, somehow live together despite being total oppisties, act semi-normal around other people and try to understand their growing attraction towards each other.





	1. I'm Not Crazy. Right? Yeah Not Crazy At All! Thanks, Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based off of Bo Burnham's song "Left Brain Right Brain"
> 
> Although these are original characters as neither is actually Bo.
> 
> So enjoy this story! ! !
> 
> Cause believe me, it's gonna get weird!
> 
> ((Both Right and Left are gender neutral, so neither is male or female, but they both look like guys, but Right is the more "feminine" one of the two and hyperactive sometimes. . .so yeah))

When Alex Valentine was admitted into Beacon Light Mental Hospital as a mental patient after supposedly hearing voices in their head, everyone thought they were crazy, even their parents, when they tried to prove the voices by having them speak to each other in front of their family. Alex was born a boy, but didn't believe he was either male nor female, they thought that they were just. . .human. Alex's mom, Lisa, who had been the most accepting of Alex's beliefs, was also the most concerned with her child's well being, while Alex's stepdad, Robert, just wanted them to stop "faking this bullshit for attention", even though Alex swore that the voices were real. So it was off to the nearest mental hospital for Alex. 

"This was going to be interesting."

 

* * *

 

 

The car ride up to Beacon Light was rather uneventful, as the radio was shut off and no one spoke.

At least not out loud.

Alex was talking to the voices in his head, named "Left Brain" And "Right Brain"

_"What's going to happen to us? Are they gonna lock us up?" whined Right Brain_

_"Right Brain, shut up. We'll be fine. After they see that we are real, they'll let Alex go home!" said Left Brain_

"I don't wanna be in the loony-bin! I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY!" sobbed Right

"Shut up, guys! We're here" yelled Alex

The mental hospital looked like a cross between giant castle and a regular hospital, towering windows everywhere, but nearly half of them were boarded up or broken. The hospital's courtyard was as big as a football field, but the grass was a dead brown color showing signs of major neglect.

_"Jesus, this place is a dump!" remarked Right_

_"I cannot believe we're agreeing to this, but yes it is." replied Left_

 

Then everyone exited the car and made their way up the cracked stone steps of the hospital, pushing open the glass and wooden double doors. The interior of the hospital was a near polar opposite in terms of appearance to the outside. The inside was clean, white, and spotless with floors so clean, it gleamed and you could of seen your reflection in it, bright hanging lights hung from the tile ceiling. Alex's parents didn't even come in after Alex got out of the car, leaving them at the door, each saying something different.

Lisa was the better goodbye in terms of actually being a good person and parent: "I'm sure they'll be able to figure out what's going on, Alex. Just remember we believe in you"

Robert had a less comforting goodbye: "You are wasting these people's time and money. But whatever if this gets you out of the house, that's fine by me. Goodbye!"

Then Alex was alone, they walked up to the reception's desk. A older lady was sitting behind the large desk, typing away on the computer and didn't notice them until Alex cleared their throat to get their attention. The woman looked up, smiling, "Oh, hello there! How are you today?"

"I'm fine."

"So what brings you here today, young man?"

That's when Left Brain took over, getting annoyed and yelling, "I am not a man, I am not woman, I am me, a human being. Now never call me that again!"

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, LEFT?! YOU MADE US LOOK EVEN CRAZIER!" yelled Alex in his mind_

_"I was offended, I'm sure you were too" said Left Brain_

_"Hmph, whatever. . ." snorted Alex_

Alex switched back and saw the receptionist was looking at them, face a mixture of worry and confusion, "Are you okay, young. . .one?"

"I am hearing voices, and that was one of them. Their name is Left Brain. There is also another voice named Right Brain"

"Oh my! You aren't well in the head, are you?"

"I'm not crazy, lady! I really am hearing voices, they are real!"

But the receptionist didn't believe me. No one ever did. Pressing a button on an intercom, the lady started to speak, "Could Doctor Gerald please come down here? There is a very mentally unstable teenager here and I believe that they'll hurt themselves if we don't take action."

_"Fuck. . .we're going to the loony-bin, guys" muttered Left Brain_

 

* * *

 

Doctor Gerald was almost a foot shorter than Alex, despite being almost double the teenager's age. He wore a doctor's coat which was stained by. . .Alex didn't even wanna know. His white hair was slicked back, and he had a pencil thin mustache. He looked like a mad scientist rather than a normal doctor or therapist. He sat across from the nervous teenager. Neither said a word for almost 10 minutes until Alex sighed and Gerald took that as a chance to start a conversation. 

"So. . .how are you feeling today, Alex?"

"I'm okay, people think I'm crazy, but Left and Right Brain are real. I'm not crazy"

Gerald rubbed his chin, deep in thought, "Hmm . . .well I have been working on something. Something that could prove that you are as crazy as people say you are."

Now he had Alex's attention, "What? What something?"

"I called it 'Two People, One Mind' and it's a basic machine that can split your "Left Brain" from your "Right Brain", turning your two brains into one."

"And then would I finally be normal?"

"Well, as normal as you can be! But I warn you: this experiment is very dangerous and could possibly go wrong. Do you still want to do it?"

Alex now had a choice: _**They could chose not do this experiment and possibly spend the rest of their life in this horrid loon-bin house with everyone thinking that they were a crazed nutcase. . .** _

_**Or. . .** _

**_Do the experiment and have it possibly go horribly wrong and maybe kill him or not work. . ._ **

Alex knew the right choice before they even had a second thought.

"Let's freaking do it"

 

 

 


	2. Polar Opposites

The doctor took Alex to another room with nothing but a metal chair and a giant window. They were hooked up to a metal chair by his arms and legs. Two giant glass tubes were connected to the chair by a maze of metal pipes a long the wall. A metal bowl, acting like a hat, was placed on their head. Alex was nervous now.

"Hey, Doc? Is this gonna work?"

The good doctor smiled, "Of course! All my calculations are 100% correct" and was about to pull a lever, "I think. . ." he muttered

"WHAT!? YOU THINK!?"

"Okay! Let's go!" And Gerald pulled the lever, electricity crackled as the machine began to work. Alex screamed in pain as it felt like they were being pull in two. Which they probably were. Then Alex disappeared, seemingly disappearing into thin air and two people appeared in the glass tubes as they faded away.

"Oh. . .this is not good" muttered Gerald.

"Computer, status report please. What happened?"

 **"Separation completed. Unfortunately Alex ceased to exist when their minds were separated" said a robotic female voice** _  
_

Gerald walked over to the tubes and saw the glass tube was labeled: _Left Brain._ Left Brain looked liked Alex, except with thick long blond, almost white hair, curtained over one of their bright green eyes. They wore a button-up dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants and shoes. They glared at the doctor as the robotic female explained what they were to the doctor.

**_"This is Alex's Left Brain. They are objective, logical, cold, analytical, aware of patterns, aware of trends, they are efficient. And a prick."_ **

Left Brain groaned, pinching the bridge of their nose in annoyance, "Fucking nice. I knew this was going to go wrong."

Gerald walked over to the next glass tube and saw the other side of Alex's mind: Right Brain. They smiled up at the doctor and they looked nearly identical to Left except they had brown eyes and brown hair and wore a t-shirt with a graphic design of panda bear, ripped jeans, and bright blue sneakers. The robotic voice also explained what they were to Gerald

**_This is Alex's Right Brain. They are subjective, creative, sensory, aware of feelings, aware of people, they are emotional. And an idiot."_ **

Even while being called an idiot, that didn't make the Right Brain didn't stop smiling as they cheerfully remarked, "That's your opinion. Just careful with opinions, okay? You could really hurt someone's feelings."

Gerald pushed a button on the wall and the glass tubes lifted off of the two split minds. He smiled at them, "Hello Brains! I am Doctor Gerald, I was the mastermind to bring you two in the mortal world and made you human! Isn't that fantastic!"

"You basically murdered Alex to make us human. So yeah, that's fan-fucking-tastic, Doc" grumbled Left

"Ooooh you gave us life! So does that mean you're our father! Dad!" Right Brain pulled the old doctor into a bear-hug.

Gerald pulled away from the spastic teenager's hug and cleared his throat, "I'm not your father, Right, I merely helped you to become human."

Right Brain didn't seem to understand as they just smiled and said, "I like oreos! you got any oreos, Dad?"

Gerald sighed and walked away, "Well, I'm finished here. Have fun being humans!"

"Wait! You can't just live us here. What the hell are we supposed to do?" yelled Left Brain

But it was too late, Gerald was gone. Left Brain groaned again, "Son of a-! Okay, let's go Right Brain, we gotta find Alex's house. Maybe their parents can help us-Oof!"

Right had jumped into Left's arms, wrapping their arms around the others neck and smiled, "Woo-who! Adventure! Let's go buddy!"

Left Brain sighed, "I hate you. . ."

"Love you too!"

 

 


	3. Now What?

Even though Left Brain complained about having to carry Right Brain the whole way back to Alex's house, they couldn't really believe that they were really here. Really human. They always thought they would just be voices inside some mentally unstable teenager's mind, but now that's changed and they are human, Right's a human.

But Alex was gone. . .

Being a part of Alex's mindset made Left felt their emotions, they had their memories and they were Left and Left was them. It was hard to think that Alex was gone. Not dead, but completely ceasing to exist. Left Brain was the intelligent and rational side of Alex and a bit of a sociopath, but even he knew no one deserved what happened to Alex. No one. Left Brain was so deep in their own thoughts they didn't realized that they had managed to walk all the way to Alex's house in a matter of a couple hours, the sun's light fading as it started to darken outside. Alex's house was a small two-story house. It look in relativity good condition with the front lawn was a vibrant green and the house's exterior walls were a bright white, the roof was freshly shingled and clean looking. This was the picture perfect suburban house in anyone eyes, but a lot of people don't know what happens behind the closed doors of the "perfect home".

"We're here!" chirped Right Brain

"Thank God" sighed Left, dropping Right into the grass and walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell and waited.

Lisa Valentine answered the door, confused as to who would be at her house this late at night. She saw a two young men, one giggling like madman as they made grass angels in her lawn, who looked like her son, but that couldn't be true, because Alex's was at that mental hospital and probably shouldn't have been home this quickly if they were as mentally unstable as they seemed, "Alex. . .is that you?"

Left shook their head, "No, ma'am. I'm Alex's. . .Left Brain. And that idiot giggling in your lawn is his Right Brain. Can we come in to explain more?"

Although Lisa was confused, she nodded, "Of course. . .", and then she opened the door fully, backing up so the two teens could enter the house, Right got up, grass stains all over their jeans and back, they giggled, "Thanks, Mom"

Left Brain sighed, grumbling to their other half, "Get in the house, you idiot."

"Okay! Sorry!"

 

* * *

 

 

In house's living room was well-furnished with a large comfortable couch facing a equally large television set, a coffee table between the two objects. Left sat down next to Right, who rushed at the chance to sit on couch, Alex's stepfather was in the living room to, majorly confused as to who the two strangers were in his house. The four sat around the coffee table as Left started to tell the parent's what happened. Explaining how Alex was telling the truth and that they were in fact actually real, then started to tell them what happened after they left them at the hospital. Then finally ended the story with what happened after Alex said yes to the experimental procedure. Lisa was nearly speechless as what Left had said sunk in.

Alex was gone. Her child, who she raised. Eighteen years of loving, feeding, school, and raising. Then. . .

Nothing.

Robert was just confused but was also sadden by the loss of his stepchild, "So. . .what's your names anyway? Why are you even here?"

"We're here because we had really no idea where else to go and we thought Alex's parents could help us out" said Left

"Okay, but you didn't answer my first question. What are your names?"

Left Brain hesitated, they had no idea what their name was as Alex just called them "Left" and "Right", "I don't know. Alex's always just called us Left and Right."

"Well Alex's full name was Alexander Valentine, so you two could have names based off of that" suggested Lisa, who had overheard the conversation between Robert and Left.

Left rubbed their chin in thought, "Hmm. . .that could work. What do you think, Right?"

Right was picking at the sofa's cushion, but heard their name, "I think Toy Story 3 was a really sad movie. Poor Woody. . ."

Left sighed again, muttering, "Jesus, you are an imbecile. You can be called Lex, I''ll be Valen. Okay?"

Right Brain, now named Lex, smiled, "Okay, Left-Oops! I mean Valen."

Left Brain, now Valen, smiled a bit, despite being annoyed by Lex's constant idiocy, "Okay, Lex."

So now they had names.

Now what the hell do they do!?

Now they need money, a place to live, and possibly a job to make said money.

That won't so hard! Right?!

Wrong!

 

 


	4. Adventure Called Life! It Sucks!

Lisa, feeling bad for Valen (Left Brain) and Lex (Right Brain), gave them two backpacks, one containing some clothes that belonged to Alex. The other had some basic essentials: toothbrushes, some money, and about five or six packages of beef jerky, one of which Lex already tore into and ate in less that five minutes, then they started to giggle like a manic, grinning wide. 

So with somewhat of a plan, a backpack full of jerky, and money. They were ready to embark on a adventure!

An adventure called life!

"We need a car to get anywhere." said Valen, before spinning around and slapping Lex on the back of the head, "Stop. Giggling. You idiot!"

Lex giggled again, despite being struck by their other half, "S-Sorry, Valen! I'm just excited."

Valen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Whatever, we still need a car.", Valen turned to Lisa, who was standing nearby, "Did Alex have a car? Or a bike? Or any form of transportation?"

"They had a car, it's the garage. C'mon, I'll show you" Lisa gestured with her hand for the two teenager minds to follow her. She led them through the house, Valen looking at the photographs hung on the wall as they passed them: one was a picture of young Alex dressed up as a zombie or something for Halloween. Another one that caught their eye was a framed drawing of. . .

Of Left and Right Brain.

Valen stopped and grabbed the photograph, looking at it. It was a very well drawn picture of the two halves of Alex's mind and Alex themselves. Alex was standing between them in the drawing, smiling big as they all were having a group hug. The both of picture had three words that pulled at Valen's cold heartstrings.

**_"My best friends!"_ **

Valen sighed, carefully taking the picture of out the frame, folding it and putting it into their shirt pocket.

"What did you put in your pocket!"

Valen nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard someone yell at them. It was Lex, of course, who had seen the other put something in their pocket and was curious and wanted to know. Too bad they didn't know the meaning of quiet when it came to using an inside voice. Valen took the picture out of their pocket, unfolding it, and showed it to Lex. They studied the drawing for a moment, before tearing up and stared crying into their hands, sobbing, "Poor Alex!"

After Lex was the emotional one.

X X X

The car that was in the garage was somewhat of a clunker. It was a small four-door 2012 Toyota Camry with what might have been a bright red paint job, but years of neglect and bad weather made the red seem like a dull rust color rather than a bright red. One of the headlights had a small crack on it, but it appeared to still be working alright for the time being. The inside smelled of old food, sweaty socks, and body odor. The car was garbage.

But it would have to do. Valen threw the two bags into the trunk and Lex was about to rush to get into the drivers seat before being grabbed by Valen, "What do you think doing you're doing?"

"I was gonna drive us! I'm a good driver!" smiled Lex

"Have you ever even drove a car?"

"Well. . .no, but I could learn hands-on while driving."

"God, you're lucky I'm the smart one. I'll drive"

Valen opened the car door and sat down in the driver's seat, turning the key to turn on the ignition, and the car roared to life. Lex sat down next to them, smiling like always, "Let's go! Road trip!"

 

* * *

 

After driving along the streets out of Alex's hometown, they turned off the road and onto the bustling highway. Lex was overexcited at all the cars as they passed, waving and screaming "Hi!" like a mad man whenever someone passed them. Valen nearly swerved and crashed into the concrete dividers next to them when Lex was finally being quiet for almost a good ten minutes before just starting to scream and sing:

_"Do you like waffles?_  
Yeah, we like waffles!  
Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!  
Do you like french toast?  
Yeah, we like french toast!  
Do-do-do-do  
Can't wait to get a mouthful!"  
  
"Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Wa-"

Valen slammed on the brakes, and whipped around to face the singing teenager, eyes murderous and full of rage.

"What. The. Hell. ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORON?!"

"I'm singing to pass the time. Did you enjoy it"

" _No!_ No, I didn't enjoy it! I'm trying to drive and your idiotic singing nearly made me crash! NOW BE QUIET OR SO HELP ME I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND AND SEND US STRAIGHT BACK TO ALEX'S HOUSE AND LEAVE YOU THERE!"

". . ."

"That's what I thought."


	5. Once Again. . .NOW WHAT?!

After Valen's anger-fueled outburst, the car ride was silent for the rest of the trip. It was a near ten hour drive up to one of the smallest cities in the country: New Haven, it was a small town west side of Chicago river, just a hop and a skip away from the much larger and bustling city of Chicago, and it had a population of only about 14,000 people.

Well, now it was 14,002.

The car drove through the small-town streets, watching people go from place to place. Valen parked the car near an giant four-story high apartment complex, "C'mon, let's see if they have any rooms for rent.", Valen turned off the car, put the keys in their pocket, and got out of the car, heading towards the doors of the building, Lex, who was carrying all the bags, was following behind their heels.

The inside of the apartment complex was rather clean and smelled freshly of Windex and bleach, Valen approached the receptionist at the desk, who also appeared to be the landlord. He was a somewhat short man with his graying black hair carefully combed neatly to one side, with a small goatee on his chin. He smiled at the teenagers, "Well, hello gentlemen! Would you like a room today?"

Ignoring the _'gentlemen'_ comment, Valen spoke, "Yes, sir. We'd like to rent an apartment here."

"Well, you are in luck! I happened to have a one bedroom apartment, with a spacious kitchen/dining room, and a small bathroom, for a monthly rent of only $980! Does that interest you gentlemen?"

"Yes, that does interest us, sir." replied Valen

The landlord smiled, "Very good! Follow me then, gentlemen!", and then started to walk up the stair to the upper floors where the rooms were located. He walked along with long hallway, eyes gazing around at the room numbers before finding the right one.

He smiled, handing Valen the keys, "Here are your keys, don't lose them cause those are the only pair you got. Your first month's rent is free, a little thank you for choosing to live here, but be sure to get next month's rent money, which I remind you is $980!"

"Okay, thank you"

"And if you need anything by the way, my name is Richard."

"Okay Richard. Bye!" said Lex, hugging the landlord, they let go luckily and the landlord went back down the stairs to his desk. Valen unlocked the door, pushing it open, and stepped into the small apartment.

The entrance lead straight into the living room, which had a small couch, a medium sized television propped up on the wall, and a small table in the middle of it all. The rest of the apartment branched off into three different small hallways: one was leading into the kitchen/dining room, while the other's hallway was shorter and lead into the small bathroom. And finally the bedroom was the second smallest room, with only one small double bed and a nightstand. Valen threw the bags on the bed, and flopped down on the  couch, sighing then suddenly growling in pain and annoyance as a certain hyperactive someone flopped down too, but not on the couch. They flopped down onto the other's lap and smiled, "Welcome to our new home, Valen! Isn't it great!"

"Yea, it's fantastic. . ."

 

* * *

 

Now that they had a place to live, they were almost ready to start living in the real world

Notice I said _**"almost"**_ , that's because they still needed one more thing to be successful in life and in order to survive. They needed a job. Valen spent sometime talking to Richard and heard that the nearby fast food restaurant was hiring and that seemed like the easiest job to get so after putting in an application later that day. Lex had chose not to get a job mainly because they said, **_"I don't know how to do jobs, I mess them up or I could get distracted or I chose to blow something up or-"_** , they stopped after that after breaking down crying into the couch, screaming, " ** _No job! NO JOB!"_**

So now at least one of them had a job. The only question is, once again, now what?

Now that had to survive each other and with Valen having to deal with Lex's annoying nature and their crying, well . . .

That would be near impossible.


	6. Angry Tears

It was about five in the afternoon by the time Valen was able to get off of work. God, how they hated their job. What with having to take peoples orders, act nice to obnoxious customers, or get grease burns by the fry machine. The job paid well, but this is was ridiculous. They arrived at work around 9:30 in uniform and spent the next four hours in front of a cashier register, saying in the fake cherry voice they were forced to say:

_"Welcome to McCluckers! May I take your order!"._

That was only the beginning though as after a half and hour lunch break they were put in the kitchen and told to help with the orders. They were put behind the fryers and Valen ended up getting a grease burn on the back of their hand, which caused a string of curses to fly out of their mouth as they held their injured hand in pain. Then finally after another four more hours behind a hot, greasy fryer. They were able to go back home, smelling like french fries and sweat, and when they made it back to the apartment complex, passing by Richard, and up the stairs. They unlocked the door and walked into their home.

They really wished they hadn't.

The apartment was a mess. The television was crooked and just playing static, the couch was overturned, the cushions torn off the couch and thrown across the room. The rest of the apartment was in a similar shape, with the toilet in the bathroom clogged and flooding, and in the kitchen where there was a stove-top fire, the fridge was wide open and the kitchen sink was overflowing. Valen stomped through the house, and went straight into the twos shared bedroom and saw Lex, smiling and giggling, on the bed. They smiled up at Valen, "Hey Val! What's up?"

" _What's up? **WHAT'S UP!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE APARTMENT, YOU MORON!"**_

Lex's smile wavered a bit as they registered the anger in Valen's voice, "I-I was just bored. . .and you were gone. So. . ."

_"SO YOU DECIDED TO DESTROY THE APARTMENT! BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND, YOU UTTER IMBECILE?! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU RUINED ALEX'S CHANCES AT BEING NORMAL BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM EMOTIONALLY STABLE FOR ALL OF THE HARDSHIPS OF LIFE, BUT NNOO, YOU JUST BLAMED ME AND THEN EVERYONE THOUGHT THEY WERE CRAZY AND THEY ARE GONE! YOU BLAMED ME FOR HOW THEY WERE FEELING! THEY'RE FEELING UPSET BECAUSE YOU FAILED THEM! YOU FAILED US! THEY HATE YOU, I KNOW THEY DO!"_

"Alex's doesn't, I d-didn't-"

**_"WE FUCKING HATE YOU!"_ **

After Valen's anger was released, the anger was replaced by sadness and the broke down sobbing. Lex was stunned as Valen never cried. Not even when Alex was erased from reality, "You killed Alex. T-They're gone and it's all your fault, you fucking idiot. . ."

With angry tears streaming down their face, Valen's anger took hold again they shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUCKING MORON. YOU IMBECILE. YOU UTTER IDIOT! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Lex broke down crying to, jumping off the bed, and ran out of the apartment. They felt sad by what Valen had said and now they didn't even want to be around them.

They had ruined everything. Lex sighed, realizing they had only one chance to fix everything though.

They had to bring back Alex.


	7. Where It All Began (Final Chapter)

Lex walked, and walked, and walked for they didn't even know how long. It was dark by the time they reached their destination: Beacon Mental Hospital. They were tired. Their legs sore from hours of walking, but they had a job to do so they continued walking, pushing the doors of the mental asylum open and made their way over to the receptionist desk, the old lady was still there, typing away once more and looked up when she sensed the presence of Lex.

"Oh! Hello, I see that you're back! What do you need, young one?"

"I need to see Doctor Gerald! Now!" yelled Lex, frantic and tired

The receptionist nodded, "Okay, okay! Calm down, I'll get him right away", and got off of her chair, walking away to find the doctor.

Moments later, Gerald appeared from his office, looking worn out, his normally slick hair looked disheveled and messy. He walked over to Lex and smiled, "Hello Right Brain! How's being human?"

"It was going good, until I destroyed the apartment me and Left Brain owned. Then they got mad at me, broke down crying, and now I need to know: Can we bring Alex back?"

Gerald seemed to be deep in thought by the question, "Hmm. . .well, we could try. But it would mean that you and Left Brain may be erased or be locked away inside Alex's mind. Are you sure you want do to this?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Left about it. I'll be back."

Gerald nodded, "Well, let me know what you two decided soon."

 

* * *

 

Valen was cleaning up the apartment, throwing away the torn-up cushions and straightening the crooked television, when they heard the front door open, they walked out, wondering who was here, no one could be here except. . .

"Lex.  . ."

"It's Right Brain. Again. And we need to talk."

Wow, Right Brain was being serious? This had to be for real.

"About what?"

"I figured out a way we could bring Alex back, but it could mean we go back inside their head if it works. . ."

Left Brain nodded, "Do you want to do this?"

"Do **_you_** want to do this?"

"I. . I don't know. I mean, we're human now and if we do this, we may be stuck inside Alex's head again. This time forever."

Left Brain sighed, "But, let's do it. For Alex."

Right smiled, "For Alex."

 

* * *

 

The two drove back to the hospital in silence, only noise was the radio, quietly emitting a song neither knew. Left Brain parked the car, sighing and looking at their other half, "Are you sure you want to do this, Right?"

Right covered their hands with their own and smiled, "I'm sure, Left. Let's go get our Alex back."

Left smiled back and nodded, getting out of the car, walked up to Beacon with Right following close behind. They opened the doors one last time and stepped in. They walked right past the receptionist desk and straight into Gerald's office, and came face to face with the man who split them apart in the first place. Gerald smiled at the two, "Hello again, Brains! I take it that you've come to a decision?"

"We have. We're ready." replied Left

"Follow me then, gentlemen!" Gerald hopped off his chair and led the two teens into the same room they were "born" in and told them to both stand the new two-person glass tube he built. When they were in, the doctor shut them in and said, "You have only have 30 seconds until the machine starts up and begins to turn you back into one person, so say your goodbyes and hopefully this will work this time!"

Left Brain looked at Right and sighed, "So, I guess this is it, huh?"

Right Brain, "It was fun though."

"It was, despite you being an idiot half the time" chuckled Left

**_"Initiating Reassembly in five seconds!"_ **

Left's eyes widen as wind inside the machine sped up and blew around them, "Okay! Look we can fix Alex like this, we can make them happy! We can fix this together!"

**5\. . .**

**4\. . .**

**3\. . .**

Right started crying, but smiled and said, "Left Brain. . .Left Brain, I love you!"

**2\. . .**

Left gave them a small hint of a smile as they looked away, then turned towards them, cupping the other's face with their hands, "I know. . .", and pulled them into a kiss. It was soft, gentle, and probably one of the best things the two separated minds had ever experienced. Either wanted it to end, but. . .

**1\. . .**

**_"Reassembly completed."_ **

There was blinding flash of light and a small _BOOM!_ sound, causing Gerald to have to shield his eyes from the blinding light as it engulfed the room. Then as the light faded, there was only one person in the tube now. It was Alex Valentine.

The tube around Alex was lifted as Gerald walked over to them, "My God! It worked, how incredible! How do you feel, Alex?"

"Weird, tired, and kind of nauseous. What happened?"

"It's amazing! When I was trying to turn your Left and Right Brains into one brain, my marvoelus machine instead split them into two very different humans, but erased you from existence or something. Then they left to live out in the real world, then your Right Brain came by, telling me that everything that happened and asked if there were a way to bring you back. I told them yes, but also mentioned that they could possibly be erased instead or locked away inside your head."

"So that means. . ."

"Yes, child. They are gone" said Gerald, looking down sadly, "Or perhaps they just disappeared like you and maybe could be brought back in the future."

Alex nodded and left without another word. They walked through the hospital, where it all started and where it all ended.

So the experiment worked.

But at what cost?

 

* * *

 

The next couple of hours were a blur for Alex, with having to call their parents and tell them what happened and then they drove back to the house, not speaking a word to their parents, but instead went straight into the bathroom to puke. It had been a hard and long day for the newly brought back Alex. They looked at their reflection in the mirror, seeing their hair disheveled and messy, and they started to cry. Left Brain and Right Brain were gone and now. . .

Now they really were alone.

They splashed water in their face to wake themselves up and wash away the tears, and then they exited the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

The next days that followed were spent packing to move into the apartment that Valen and Lex bought and after packing everything into Alex's old red Toyota Camry, they drove down to the apartment complex, grabbed their things, and walked upstairs passing Richard who must have thought they were Valen or Lex, and walking through the hallway, opening the door to the apartment.

They walked into the apartment, seeing that it was completely spotless and clean It was like Lex's destruction never even happened. They set their bags next to the couch in the living room when they heard someone clear their throat and Alex turned, and dropped the bag they were holding as they saw who was standing in the doorway, speechless with shock.

Why?

Because two people who seemed familiar to Alex, but they couldn't place where they had seen them where standing in the doorway, smiling at the confused and shocked teenager.

"Hey Alex. Welcome home."

**_ ((Read the author's note at the end please for more information! Thanks!)) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Now hold on just a moment!" you might be saying.
> 
> "What kind of ending is that? I'm confused, I'm sad, I'm. . .hungry?"
> 
> Well, I am planning on making another book to this in the near future and I'd thought I'd leave it at a cliffhanger to get you excited! (Or annoyed. I know I end a lot of chapters and books with cliffhangers, I'm sorry I'm a horrible person!)
> 
> I love you, guys! I hope you continue to read my stories and love reading them as much as I love writing them!
> 
> Thanks, again!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> ~ Sir Mo

**Author's Note:**

> And I tried to be a bit more descriptive in my stories, as with the surroundings.
> 
> I think I did rather well, don't you think :)
> 
> Don't forget to give a kudos if you liked it and tell me what you think in the comments below!


End file.
